One Night
by OrsaMagnum
Summary: Sakura harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke sampai batas waktu yang telah ditentukan, pukul 12.00 tengah malam. Tapi, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sai, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Siapa yang akan diutamakan oleh Sakura? Sasuke atau Sai?
1. Chapter 1

ONE NIGHT

Orsa Magnum

My 2nd story. Hope you like it. Keep reading.

OrsaMagnum

* * *

Chapter 1

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini dimulai dan akupun juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengakhirinya.

Pertemuan ini berlangsung sangat cepat dan singkat...

Begitu banyak hal yang belum sempat aku ungkapkan kepadanya. Tapi, satu yang terpenting...

Tuhan, berikanlah aku satu kesempatan lagi.

* * *

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku tergeletak di tengah jalan. Puluhan wajah menatapku iba. Aku tidak tahu yang terjadi. Aku hanya sanggup mengingat beberapa hal...

Gadis itu berjalan sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Seakan-akan aku hanya sebuah patung yang tidak menarik untuk dipandang.

"Ino, kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Aku mencoba mengejar mereka. Berlari kencang tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingku. Hingga aku mendengar suara keras klakson mobil. Lalu...semuanya hilang. Lenyap. Gelap.

Dan, sekarang, aku mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali.

Aku mencoba keluar dari kerumunan itu, menghindar dari tatapan-tatapan iba mereka. Tapi, sekarang, mereka malah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan tak percaya. Seakan aku adalah sebuah benda asing yang baru saja jatuh dari langit.

" Dia masih hidup."

" Aneh. Apa dia hantu?"

" Sungguh malang nasib gadis itu. Arwahnya menjadi tidak tenang."

Apa maksud mereka?

_Kau sudah mati. _

Suara siapa itu tadi?

_Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku._ _Aku datang ke sini untuk sebuah tujuan._

Pria dengan jubah putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, berdiri di belakangku. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang misterius itu. Tapi, mengapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Mengapa sekerumun orang-orang ini tidak bisa melihatnya?

_Permohonanmu terkabul. _

Permohonan apa?

_Permohonan untuk hidup kembali._

Jadi aku memang benar-benar sudah mati?

_Ya. Kesempatan ini hanya berlaku satu malam saja._

Itu sangat singkat. Apa tidak bisa ditambahkan sedikit lagi?

_Singkat atau tidak selamanya?_

Hah, apa-apaan kau ini. Aku akan lebih menderita jika tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya.

_Kalau begitu. Waktumu dimulai dari sekarang. Jam 12 malam nanti, kau akan lenyap dan kembali ke tempatmu yang seharusnya. _Pria itu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Namun, aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Hal terpenting yang harus kulakukan adalah... mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepada Sasuke.

* * *

Aku menatap rumah di ujung jalan. Ini rumah orang tuaku. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Mereka pasti sedang menangisi kematianku. Akan sangat janggal jika mereka melihat anaknya yang sudah mati, hidup kembali dengan tiba-tiba.

" Jasad Sakura menghilang. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Sakura hidup kembali." Itu suara kakakku, Naruto.

" Tidak mungkin. Itu sangat mustahil. Jelas-jelas kita sudah melihat Sakura mati di tempat kecelakaan." Ibu. Itu ibuku. Wajah cerianya kini lenyap, tertutup oleh air matanya.

Mereka tidak boleh melihatku. Tidak ada yang boleh melihatku.

" Sa... kura?"

" Sai?"

" Kau masih hidup?" Lelaki itu tersenyum, kemudian memelukku dengan erat. " Kau? Aku pikir kau sudah... mati."

" Aku memang sudah mati. Tapi, entah siapa, telah memberikanku sebuah kesempatan. Ia menghidupkanku lagi."

Sai melepas pelukkannya, menatapku bingung. " Kau serius?"

" Ya. Aku serius. Tapi ini tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya berlangsung sampai malam ini, pukul 12 nanti."

Sai terlihat semakin tercengang.

" Kau harus membantuku, Sai."

" Membantu apa?"

" Aku harus menjelaskan tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke."

" Apa?" Ekspresi Sai berubah marah. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang tidak pernah suka kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. " Kau sudah lihat jelas-jelas, dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, bahwa dia meninggalkanmu untuk pergi bersama Ino. Dia jahat. Dia bukan lelaki yang pantas untukmu, Sakura. Dia yang menyebabkanmu mati. Dia yang membuatmu tidak tenang. Tolong, mengertilah."

" Tapi, aku suka padanya. Dan, Sasuke harus tau."

" Tapi..."

" Kau harus membantukku, Sai. Kumohon."

* * *

" Pertama, kau harus merubah penampilanmu. Kau tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya dengan penampilan seorang Sakura. Sasuke bisa mengira kau ini hantu." ujar Sai.

Aku dan Sai pergi ke sebuah salon terdekat. Mengubah penampilanku habis-habisan. Mengubah gaya rambut, menyamarkan wajahku dengan make up yang tebal, memakaikanku pakaian yang tertutup dan melakukan hal lainnya untuk menyamarkan seorang Sakura.

" Apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengan orang tuamu terlebih dahulu? Mereka sangat terpukul dengan kematianmu."

" Aku mau. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Mereka akan semakin terpukul jika menemukanku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku sudah mati, Sai. Mereka pasti akan terkejut melihat aku yang sudah mati, kemudian hidup lagi, dan mati kembali tengah malam nanti."

Sai tertawa kecil. " Sungguh sulit berada di posisimu."

" Ya. Berdoalah, agar kau tak mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku. Mati dengan keadaan tragis. Menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu terpaksa harus bergentayangan seperti hantu untuk bisa mati dengan tenang."

" Bukan seperti hantu. Kau kan memang hantu." Aku dan Sai tertawa. Senang rasanya bisa tertawa seperti sekarang. Melupakan sejenak masalahku yang sangat rumit ini.

" Jadi, kusarankan, jika kau memiliki perasaan terhadap orang lain, katakanlah. Jangan kau simpan sendiri. Itu akan membuatmu tersiksa. Lagipula, kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan mati. Jangan sampai perasaan terpendamu itu menjadikanmu seperti aku sekarang ini."

Sai memandangku. Pandangannya hangat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dia selamanya. Sai temanku sejak kecil. Dia selalu ada di setiap masalah yang menghampiriku. Aku kasihan dengannya, mengapa Ia juga harus ikut dalam masalahku yang satu ini.

Sai menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Nyaman, hangat dan aku merasa sangat terlindung di dalam sini. " Aku akan merindukanmu, Sakura."

" Ya, aku juga. Jaga dirimu. Jangan makan udang. Kau kan alergi udang. Dan alergimu itu sudah masuk stadium 4."

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dengan jelas dari sini. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini. Tapi, sangat jelas ini tidak mungkin.

Sadarlah, Sakura. Kau ini sudah mati. Dan kehidupan keduamu ini akan berakhir tengah malam nanti...

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai. Maaf kalau masih ada banyak kekurangan. Doakan saya agar chapter 2 bisa rampung secepat mungkin. Keep Reading, ya...

Orsa Magnum.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeyyaaaa... ketemu lagi di ONE NIGHT chapter 2. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca kelanjutannya. Keep Reading...

Orsa Magnum

* * *

Angin malam semilir membangunkanku. Apa? Aku tertidur. Dekapan hangat ini masih terasa. Detak jantung yang sama juga masih bisa kudengar. Ya, aku tertidur di pelukan Sai.

Apa Sai menyadarinya?

" Sa...Sai?"

Ternyata dia tertidur juga.

" Sai, bangun. Kau kan ingin membantuku." Aku melepas pelukannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

" He..heh? Maaf, aku tertidur."

" Huuufftt... Tak apalah. Aku juga tertidur."

" Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku menengok jam tangan yang melinkar di pergelangan kiriku. " Haah? Jam 8.30. Kita harus cepat-cepat."

" Tidak usah terburu-buru. Masih banyak waktu hingga pukul 12.00 malam nanti." ucap Sai sambil merentangkan tangannya, pelemasan setelah tidur.

Sebenarnya, memang aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Aku masih ingin memanfaatkan jam-jam terakhirku bersama Sai, seperti tadi.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura!? Harusnya kau tidak memikirkan orang lain selain Sasuke.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai.

" Eh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya...hanya..."

" Lapar?"

" Ya. Tepat sekali. Ayo kita cari makanan."

Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan utama. Ini akan menjadi malam terindah sepanjang hidupku. Dan di malam terindah ini, aku akan mati. Meninggalkan semua yang kusayangi di dunia. Ayah, Ibu, Kak Naruto dan... Sai.

Stop! Jangan ingatkan aku. Biarkanlah aku menikmati jam-jam terakhirku dengan tenang. Kumohon, jangan ingatkan itu.

" Bagaimana kalau kita makan di warung mie di ujung jalan sana? Itu tempat favoritku lho."

" Ayo."

* * *

"Benar ini rumahnya?" tanya Sai. Kami berdua sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, milik keluarga Uchiha. Ini rumah Sasuke.

" Menurut data yang kuambil di administrasi sekolah, ini benar rumahnya."

Sai menatapku, tatapan hangat ini lagi.

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

" Kenapa kau masih diam? Ayo. Sasuke ada di dalam. Aku tunggu di sini saja."

" Kau tak mau menemaniku masuk kedalam?" tanyaku setengah meminta.

Sai menggeleng, kemudian bersandar di tembok gerbang rumah Uchiha. " Aku akan mendukungmu dari sini. Good Luck, Sakura."

Entah apa, ada sesuatu di dalam kalimat Sai barusan, yang membuatku enggan untuk masuk. Membuatku ingin tetap bersamanya, di sampingnya.

" Sudahlah. Sana masuk." ujar Sai.

" Aku..."

" Masuklah."

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Uchiha. Halamannya sangat luas. Cukup untuk dijadikan sebuah lapangan bola.

Aku memencet bel yang ada di sebelah pintu. Sesekali aku menoleh ke arah Sai. Ia masih di tempatnya sambil memberikan senyum penyemangat untukku.

" Kediaman Uchiha. Ada perlu apa?"

Seorang wanita dewasa yang anggun dan berwibawa membuka pintu dan menyapaku.

" Apakah Anda Nyonya Uchiha?"

" Iya. Anda?"

" Saya Sakura Haruno, teman Sasuke. Saya kemari untuk bertemu dengannya."

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruno. Tapi, Sasuke baru saja keluar, ke rumah Yamanaka."

Hah? Dia ke rumah Ino? Ini gawat.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya pergi dulu. Terima kasih, Nyonya Uchiha."

Aku segera berlari keluar rumah dan menyambar Sai yang masih ada di tempatnya.

" Hei, hei. Ada apa? Kau tidak jadi bertemu dengannya?"

" Dia... dia ada di rumah Ino."

" Ino?"

" Iya. Kita telat sekian menit. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumahnya."

" Lalu sekarang?"

" Kita harus menyusulnya. Sekarang sudah jam 11. Kita harus cepat."

" Tapi, rumah dia sangat jauh dari sini. Kita tidak mungkin sampat jika..."

Sai melirik ke arah seorang tukang jagung dengan sepeda di sampingnya. Dan, apa yang terjadi kemudian...

" HEEEIIII, MAU KALIAN BAWA KEMANA SEPEDAKU!!!"

" NANTI KAMI KEMBALIKAN!!!"

Sai mengendari sepeda curian itu dengan kencang. Aku yang berdiri di belakangnya berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. ( NB : sepedanya tidak menggunakan tempat duduk di belakangnya, hanya sebuah pijakan untuk berdiri.)

" Pegangan yang kencang, Sakura."

" Iyaaaa... AAAAAAA..."

* * *

Kediaman Yamanaka, pukul. 11.37.

Waktuku semakin dekat. Dan tidak akan ada main-main lagi sekarang.

" Dia sudah pasti ada disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru lagi sekarang. Berjuanglah, Sakura."

Aku melangkah dengan pasti menuju pintu masuk rumah Ino. Sai tetap menunggu di depan gerbang.

Kau pasti bisa, Sakura.

Aku memencet bel rumah Ino dengan pasti.

" Selamat malam. Kediaman Yamanaka di sini."

" Ino?"

Terlihat wajah Ino berubah drastis. " Sa...kura? Kau masih...hidup?"

" Iya. Semua tentangku memang benar. Aku mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Apakah Sasuke ada di sini?"

" Iya. Tunggu sebentar. Kau masuk saja dahulu." ucap Ino dengan terbata-bata. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, memanggil Sasuke.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka. Aku resah. Gugup. Takut. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun, sebuah surat kabar menarik perhatianku.

_Kecelakaan tragis itu telah menewaskan dua orang anak._

_Sakura Haruno dan..._

" Sai? Tidak mungkin."

Aku segera berlari keluar dan menyeret Sai menjauh dari rumah Ino. Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Sai juga ikut dalam kecelakaan itu? Dan mengapa dia masih ada di sini sama sepertiku? Apa dia juga dihidupkan kembali sepertiku?

Aku menangis.

" Kenapa kau menangis? Apa Sasuke menyakitimu? Akan kuhajar dia."

" Bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi..."

" Tapi?"

" Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

" Menyembunyikan apa?"

" Kau juga mati dalam kecelakaan itu, kan? Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Sai hanya terdiam.

" Jawab, Sai."

Sai menjatuhkan dirinya hingga bersimpuh di lututku. " Maafkan aku. Saat kau mengejar Sasuke dan Ino, aku melihat ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahmu. Dan aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku mati hanya karena mengejar lelaki sepertinya. Tapi, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

" Aku tahu saat itu aku akan mati. Tapi, aku merelakannya. Aku tidak menyesal. Karena aku merelakan hidupku untukmu, Sakura." lanjutnya.

Dadaku terasa seperti tertusuk belati. Tangisku semakin keras dan tak terkendali. Aku mengangkat Sai berdiri dan berhambur memeluknya.

" Aku hanya memohon satu hal. Aku meminta untuk dihidupkan kembali. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Dia memberiku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari hidup dan nyawaku sendiri." ucap Sai.

" Sai... Kau menyadarkanku. Tuhan juga mengabulkan permohonanku. Aku juga memohon untuk diberikan kesempatan hidup kembali untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada orang yang kusayang. Bukan. Bukan kepada Sasuke. Tapi, kepadamu, Sai."

Waktunya sudah tiba. Kami berdua akan lenyap hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sai melepas pelukanku. " Aku menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, Sakura. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Dan, semuanya hilang. Gelap. Lenyap.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya terang membangunkanku. Aku melihat seorang misterius itu lagi. Dan, disampingku, Sai berdiri menggenggam tanganku.

_Kalian sudah siap untuk kembali, kan?_

" Belum. Aku belum siap." Itu suara Sai.

_Ini sudah takdir kalian._

" Izinkan aku untuk tetap bersama wanita ini. Agar aku bisa selalu menjaganya, membantunya, dan membahagiakannya."

_Aku memang tidak punya kehendak untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu barusan. Tapi, karena kalian telah rela mengorbankan hidup kalian demi orang yang kalian sayangi, aku punya sebuah hadiah. Jangan kalian sia-siakan..._

Seberkas cahaya itu hilang tiba-tiba. Pria misterius itu pun pergi. Dan, genggaman tangan Sai juga tak lagi kurasakan.

" Sakura... Sakura, bangun."

Ini seperti suara Kak Naruto. Aku membuka mata dan memang benar, Kak Naruto berdiri di sampingku.

Aku di rumah sakit.

" Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Semalaman kau sempat koma."

" Sai? Kau masih..."

" Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Yang jelas, kau sudah tau apa perasaanku kepadamu yang sebenarnya, kan?" Sai tersenyum.

Tuhan, terima kasih atas hadiah yang telah Kau berikan. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya...

* * *

Sekian. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Saran kalian sangatku butuhkan.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.

Keep Reading...

Orsa Magnum.

* * *


End file.
